Blody
Blody is a popular brand of carbonated soft drink. History Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters A billboard with the slogan "Enjoy Blody" is on display in Times Square during one Halloween holiday. Secondary Canon IDW Comics A billboard with the slogan "Enjoy Blody" is on display in the Duffy Square section of Times Square. The Ghostbusters consume Blody. When Egon Spengler and Roger Baugh were besieged by Draugar, a two liter bottle of Blody was on the kitchen counter in the Firehouse. On October 30, after the staff meeting turned into a discussion about Red Lightning, Kylie Griffin drank a can of Blody from a straw. Dana Barrett also keeps a can in her refrigerator. Trivia *Blody is based on Coca-Cola down to the "Enjoy" slogan and font. *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, a can of Blody is among the litter. *On Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, page nine, Blody appears on a logo on a Times Tower ad. *On the regular cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3, a liter bottle of Blody is present in Slimer's "sandwich." *On page 20 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4, in panel 1, Blody is advertised on the big sign left of the Firehouse from The Real Ghostbusters. *In Ghostbusters International #2, on page 5, in panel 2, the signage references the drink Blody and is based on a Coca-Cola advertisement. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip, a can of Blody appears on the dashboard. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, in panel 4, on the signs in the center and under Melon is Blody. Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"The Halloween Door" **Billboard only Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #3 ****Billboard in Duffy Square on page 9 ***Issue #6 ****2 Liter bottle in Firehouse on page 3 ***Issue #9 ****Can in Firehouse on page 10 ***Issue #12 ****Billboard in Times Square on page 9 ***Issue #13 ****Can in Dana's refrigerator on page 15 ***Issue #17 ****Can in Firehouse R&D Lab on page 11 ***Issue #19 ****Can in Firehouse R&D Lab on page 7 ***Issue #20 ****Billboard in Times Square on page 26 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters **Issue #2 ***Advertisement in Madison Square Garden on page 16 **Issue #3 ***Can in Firehouse on page 8, 20, and 21 **Issue #4 ***Can in Firehouse R&D Lab on page 1, 10, and 14 ***2 Liter bottle in Firehouse kitchen on page 16 *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 **"Daydreams and Nightmares!" ***Page 15, panel 1, on the far right is part of a Blody liter bottle *Ongoing Series **Ghostbusters International #4 ***Blody fountain station appears on page 10 panel 2 **Ghostbusters International #11 ***A can appears right of the Dimensionometer on page 20 panel 4 *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #1 ***Can in Firehouse Second Floor on page 7, in panel 4, on the right **Ghostbusters 101 #2 ***Can in Firehouse Second Floor on page 13, in panel 1, on the table **Ghostbusters 101 #4 ***Can on the shelf right of Abby Yates on page 6, panel 2 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 ***Can on the Firehouse kitchen counter on page 7, panel 4. ***Liter on Firehouse kitchen counter on page 8, panel 1. **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 ***Can on page 17, panel 4, on top of the shelf. *35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters **Can by Ray's head on page 3, panel 4 **Enjoy Blody ads on page 9, panel 2 **Two Blody ads in the middle of four frames on page 10, panel 4 *Transformers/Ghostbusters **Issue #3 ***Page 5, panel 1, on the counter is a can. ***Page 6, panel 2, on the counter is a liter. Gallery Primary Canon TimesSquareAnimated02.jpg|Billboard in "The Halloween Door" BlodyAnimated01.jpg Secondary Canon TimesSquareIDWOngoing02.jpg|Billboard in Volume 2 Issue #3 Blody01.jpg|2 Liter seen in Volume 2 Issue #6 Blody02.jpg|Can seen in Volume 2 Issue #9 GhostInACanIDWV2Issue12A.jpg|Cameo on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 Cover A Blody04.jpg|Rear of can seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 BlodyIndianSpiritIDWV2Issue17.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 BlodyIDWV2Issue20.jpg|Billboard seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 BlodyIDWTMNTGB2.jpg|Advertisement in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 Blody05.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 Blody06.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 Blody07.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 Blody08.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 BlodyGetRealIssue3RegularCover.jpg|Cameo on Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3 Regular Cover BlodyGetRealIssue4.jpg|Referenced in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4 BlodyMorgananWillisIDWVolume3Issue2.jpg|Reference in Ghostbusters International #2 OlympiaRestaurantGhosts05.jpg|Fountain station seen in Ghostbusters International #4 GhostInACanMcDonaldsIDWV3Issue11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 JennyMoran44.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 BlodyCrossripHardCover01.jpg|Can seen on page 1 of Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip WUGHIDW101Issue6.jpg|Non-Canon Reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 BlodyIDW35thAnniversaryGhostbusters.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters PennStationIDW06.jpg|Ad seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters Category:RGB Items Category:IDW Items